My Time In The Mansion
by Silly Selah
Summary: This is a sex story about kaname and yuki and has strong lemons in it so you have been warned. it has some sort of a plot but i mostly made it to write sex stories and get better at them. if you hate it then i really don't care. if you love it then read and like it.
1. Chapter 1

I heard a ruffling sound and looked behind me to see Yuki tossing and turning in her sleep. She was so cute when she slept. It just made me want to just eat her up. Yuki looked over at me as if she could hear my thoughts. "Kaname, what are you doing up?" "I'm just getting some work done so I can spend more time with you," I replied to ease her mind. She didn't need to know why I needed to get this work done. "Well why don't you take a break and join me in bed?" Yuki replied innocently. It was a tempting offer and I could never say no to her so I moved onto the bed with her. I realized when I got there that she had taken off all her clothes without me noticing. She was doing great with me training her apparently. I laid down next to her and rubbed my hands up her thighs. If she was going to play this game then I'd play it better. She shivered at my touch and I could feel her tensing up as my hand slowly got closer to her center. I lightly touched her slit and she yelped in surprise. She was already very wet and so I easily slipped my finger in and started pumping. She was moaning uncontrollably and that was just the way I liked it. I added two more fingers and moved my head down there. I lightly licked her clit while still pumping my fingers in and out in a steady rhythm. I increased my speed and licked her clit faster. She tasted so good and sweet. I pulled my fingers out and she whimpered. "Yuki, whimpering won't help. You're going to have to beg for it." she smiled seductively and said, "Kaname please make me orgasm. Lick up all my juices and make me scream your name. Then stick your huge dick in my hole and make me feel complete." "Your wish is my command dear sister," I said and moved my head down and licked her slit over and over while rubbing her clit. She was whimpering uncontrollably. I pressed my tongue hard and entered her and licked her walls. I moved my head to her clit and gave her two fingers to suck on. I licked her clit and bit down. Then I moved my head to her thigh and bit into her skin, drinking her blood. I could feel how she enjoyed this and I could feel exactly what she wanted me to do and what she wanted to do to me. I released her leg and licked up the blood till it healed. Then I moved my mouth back to her center and immediately pushed my tongue into her. She was tensing up around me and I knew she would orgasm soon so I said, "Yuki, just let go. I want to lick up your juices. I want to taste you and make you feel pleasure in a way you never have before," and she orgasmed right on the spot. I licked her thighs and center clean and then moved my mouth to her lips so she could taste herself. I got off the bed to get undressed and she stared at me the whole time. I could feel her desire so I went slower, making her wait. She was practically moaning by the time I got back on the bed and aligned my center with hers. In one swift movement I thrusted into her. I plunged into her again and again, going faster and faster. I moved my lips down to her breasts and started playing with them. I tugged on her nipples and licked them. Then I pulled away and blew on them, making her shiver. I moved my lips back and sucked on them, licking and biting until she couldn't take it anymore and we both orgasmed. She laid back on the bed and I licked her sweaty skin everywhere. Then she suddenly straddled me and slowly slid down my dick. She bounced up and down playfully and I was groaning. "Do you like that Kaname?" she asked innocently. I nodded my head yes and she stopped. "Your going to have to ask for it," she said and then lifted all the way up and thrusted down hard. She stilled herself again. "Y-Yukiii!" "That's not asking she replied and repeated her actions. I moaned. "Please Yuki." She chuckled. "Please what Kaname? I don't know what you're asking for," she replied innocently. I was tired of this game and flipped her on her back and thrusted into her mercilessly until we both screamed each others name through our orgasms. I collapsed on top of her and lightly licked her sweaty skin all over. I could tell she was falling asleep and I chuckled and whispered, "Goodnight Yuki my little vixen."


	2. Chapter 2

The next night Yuki was preparing something for me. I could tell by the way she had been acting all day. When I went to her bedroom I found her in a sexy, and adorable, pink bunny suit, with matching ears. Yuki spun around and looked at me. "Get on the bed and close your eyes," she said and I obeyed. She crawled over me on the bed and grabbed my wrists. She handcuffed them to the bed. I opened my eyes and pulled against them. They didn't budge. "Now the little innocent bunny can have some fun without the big bad wolf eating her up," she said cheerfully. I licked my lips at the thought of eating Yuki. She ripped of my shirt and slid my pants and underwear down. Now I was completely naked while she was still completely clothed. I wined at this and she said, "patience, Kaname. It's my turn now." She pulled her underwear off and slowly slid down my dick. She rode me with no mercy and screamed my name through her orgasm. I begged her to let me free and she said, "I don't know. You look like a wolf who would eat a little bunny like me. I think I like you just like this." "Yuki, let me out and I won't punish you as badly," I said through gritted teeth. "No," she replied simply and jumped of the bed. She started stripping really slowly and pushed her breasts in my face. Then she pushed her drippy, wet pussy in my face, and I leaned forward and broke the chains. She yelped and ran downstairs. I walked down there and tried to find where she was hiding and I followed her scent. It led me to the kitchen were she was sitting on a counter completely naked, sucking on a lollipop. I ran over to her and flipped her on her back. "Now Kaname, you wouldn't have sex with me on a counter top would you? To an innocent little bunny?" she asked innocently. "I wouldn't if that bunny hadn't tempted me with her dripping pussy being shoved in my face. Now I can't wait to get to the bedroom. I'll just have to take you now," I said with a smirk as she tried to get away. I caught her and shoved her onto the counter top. I climbed on her and dug my face into her pussy. I licked it clean and licked her slit over and over until she begged me to enter her. "Now why would I do that to an innocent bunny?" I asked with a grin and moved my head back. I licked her over and over again, loving how she tasted and then she orgasmed and I loved that even more. She tasted like honey. When she was done I aligned my center with hers and thrusted into her again and again mercilessly until we were both screaming each others names. Yuki collapsed from exhaustion and I carried her to our bedroom. I set her down on the bed and took one last lick before crawling next to her and sleeping at her side.


End file.
